peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppaganet
Peppaganet was a small town located in what is now rural Peppatown. Only earthworks and ruins remain today. History Founding According to folklore, on May 7, 30 AD, a fort was set upon the Ghanette river by Birdinklos Pig the Great. This fort eventually became a town. Most archaeologists agree that a fort was set up there around 100 AD by a group of rebelling sheep. This fort, known as Ghaonet was probably used as defence during the "Ghanette Rebellion". Several of these forts were set up, but most ended up destroyed by 102 AD. Late Roman Era The first hamlets were set up around 300AD, occupying the land nearby to the forts Ghaonet and Tribulcur (ruined by then). By the end of the Roamn-Peppish era, around two hundred people lived in the then unnamed hamlet. Earthworks and post holes discovered in 1944 near the original site of Tribulcur probably belonged to an early Roman-Peppish hamlet. Peppish-Saxanos Era The Peppish-Saxanos turned the hamlet into a small village of 1000 people. In the process of doing so, Tribulcur, the ruined fort, was destroyed during the late 6th century and later became West Peppaganet. In a 1034 survey, Peppaganet is listed as Pououpoginaet. Peppo-Norman Era On the site of the fort Picaos, almost destroyed during the 6th century expansion, a castle known as Picaos Castle (in honour of the destroyed fort) was built around 1100. It lasted unti; 1775, when it was pulverised during "The Apocalypse". Only earthworks of Picaos Castle remain and a single wall fragment of the original fort remains. By 1300, Pououpoginaet, now known as Pipagonut, had became a town of five thousand people. By 1400, Pipagonut, now known as Pipaganaet, had a popualtion of seven thousand. By 1500, Pipaganaet, now known as Pipaganet, had reached 10,000 people. By 1600, the population had grown to two hundred thousand people; it was now classed as a city. By 1700, the population had reached a steady growth. The population was 250,000 people. The 18th century and "The Apocalypse" As more Peppish people flocked to live in Peppaganet, the slums became larger. Diseases such as smallpox, typhoid and peppaganet sickness were rife and working conditions were poor. Workers were beaten when lazy, they were given low wages (around 25p a day) and they had to share a two room house with upwards of ten people. It only seemed as if things were getting worse - by 1770, a workers wages were only equivelant to around 2p a month, clearly not enough to survive, causing the population to fall to around 100,000 people. "The Apocalypse of 1775" In 1775, people had become to get annoyed and angry at the problems - many people had reported these problems to the mayor and government, but they denied help. Also during that year, plague hit the city, killing an extra 30,000 people. The rest of the living caused an uprising. The king's own army and royal guards were dispatched to the city to sort out the ruckus in August 1775. Several of the armymen died to the plague, but most were fine, having been tolerant to the plague already. On August 21, 1775, the Battle of Peppaganet took place in the decaying and diseased slums of Peppaganet. Even though the Ganetian rebels vastly outnumbered the king's armymen, the armymen had better weaponry and warfare knowhow. After twelve weeks of war, the battle was over and the crown had won. The king ordered his men to destroy the leftovers of the city and declare that no one is allowed to build on the site of the ruined former city again. 19th century The city was excavated in 1844 by Tom Flecther Pony after hearing about the "Apocalypse of 1775" in a book he read. He excavated parts of the town where the battle happened and the location of the Picaos Castle and Peppa-Roman Fort, discovering earthworks and undergroud ruins. Pony conducted the first excavation of Peppaganet. 20th century In 1908, the city was excavated and restored again, this time by Polly Molly Pig. In 1999, the Peppaganet ruins and the forts of Picaos', 'Tribulcur and Ghaonet and Picaos Castle became Peppish Heritage Sites and are open to the public. Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Very old